This invention pertains to a light fixture. More particularly, it pertains to a self-locking, adjustable light fixture.
Use of light fixtures is an effective and popular choice to deter unwanted activity and increase the security of commercial or private property. Motion detector security lights are particularly effective for this purpose. However, to be effective the light must be positioned to cover hidden or darkened areas.
In order to direct light at a desired area, various light fixture designs have been employed that utilize a set screw, or a tension line in conjunction with a ball and socket. These designs generally attempt to secure an arm which extends from a base of the light fixture and has a socket to hold a light bulb in a desired position to properly direct the light. Passage of time and exposure to the elements however, tends to alter or change the positioning of the arm, and hence the socket holding the light bulb. To obtain the desired coverage of light again, the arm will have to be readjusted provided exposure has not ruined the positioning mechanism.
Either initially adjusting or later correcting the arm's position is difficult utilizing the known designs. The set screw design requires use of additional tools to secure the arm in place once it is properly positioned. However, the set screw is generally located in a position that is not readily accessible, which further complicates the adjustment process. This requires the installer to hold the arm in place with one hand while using the other hand to tighten down the screw which holds the arm in place.
Often the position of the arm socket changes while the set screw is being tightened, which requires the whole process to begin anew. Additionally, once the set screw is tightened and the arm is properly positioned, exposure to the elements can cause corrosion and rust to form in the set screw mechanism which leads to an undesired repositioning of the arm or makes future adjustments difficult, if not impossible.
Use of a tension line in conjunction with a ball and socket joint between the arm and the base also creates its own set of problems. The passage of time and exposure to the elements will eventually deteriorate the elasticity of the tension line. As a result, the tension line will no longer be able to secure the socket in its properly adjusted position. Furthermore, exposure to the elements such as wind, rain, snow or hail may cause undesired repositioning of the arm and misdirect the light. Overcoming these defects requires either that the tension line be replaced or an external structure be incorporated to secure or shield the arm in its proper location. These additional maintenance measures make these types of devices difficult to work with and unreliable over time.
There is therefore, no known security light that enables adjusting the arm of the light fixture to maintain a desired position and direction of light that is easy to use, self-locking and reliable.